You Leave Me, Don't You?
by Baby Kim
Summary: Seandainya Kibum tahu dan mengerti / SiBum / Genderswitch / OS / Enjooyy


Annyeonghaseyooo

Saya kembali lagi. Kali ini dengan pair favorit.

Ditulis seraya mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari album Breath by SM The Ballad.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : You Leave Me, Don't You?

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kibum-ah."

"Hm."

Yeoja itu masih saja fokus pada buku di pangkuannya. Posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa terasa begitu nyaman. Tak mau bergerak sedikit pun bahkan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menjawab panggilan. Panggilan dari sesosok namja yang tengah berbaring malas di tempat tidur Kibum.

"Kibummie."

"Wae?"

Dada Kibum naik turun mengatur nafas. Merasa terganggu hobi membacanya diusik seseorang. Matanya berlari kiri ke kanan. Memahami untaian kalimat dari penulis pada buku yang dibacanya. Masih saja mengacuhkan panggilan itu karena sebenarnya dia ingin kesunyian.

"Bum-Bum."

"Aish!" Dengan gerakan cepat tangan gadis itu turun menuju lantai. Mengambil sebuah boneka yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Secepat itu pula boneka itu melayang pada sosok yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Buk!

Kibum melipat tangannya. Wajahnya masih saja menyiratkan kesal. "Kau tahu aku tak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan jelek itu, Siwon!"

"Salahmu." Siwon meraih boneka hasil lemparan Kibum yang mendarat di belakang tubuhnya. Memeluk boneka berbentuk teddy bear itu di dadanya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya bersila kaki. Wajah pria itu kusut. Sungguh menghilangkan kadar ketampanannya karena membiarkan wajahnya tak bersinar seperti biasa. Tangan kirinya memainkan syal yang melilit leher boneka itu. Boneka yang Siwon berikan untuk Kibum di ulang tahun ke 18 gadis itu. Dua tahun yang lalu.

"Salahku?!" Kibum menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Emosinya tersulut. "Pergi sana kau! Mengganggu!"

"Tidak mau!" Siwon kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal Kibum. Meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan masih memeluk si boneka.

"Apa maumu kemari?" Kibum sudah kembali pada posisinya. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat Siwon. Matanya menari diatas lembaran dengan hiasan kata-kata di pangkuannya itu.

"Hm. Bertemu denganmu." Siwon memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajah di bantal Kibum.

"Kau tak akan kemari jika hanya untuk itu."

Siwon bergumam. Tak menaruh atensi lebih pada ucapan Kibum yang seutuhnya benar. Mereka berdua bukan hanya kenal baru sehari dua hari. Keduanya sempat menjadi tetangga selama sekolah dasar. Sebelum keluarga Kibum pindah kesalah satu apartemen di tengah kota. Tapi itu tak mempengaruhi hubungan keduanya. Siwon tetap mengunjungi Kibum dan sang gadis pun tetap bertandang ke rumah pria itu.

"Apalagi jika kau sampai menaiki tangga darurat di situ." Dagu Kibum menunjuk luar jendelanya. Dimana balkon kecil disana terhubung dengan tangga darurat yang ada di gedung apartemen. "Ini di lantai 5. Ada pintu didepan dan kau memilih melewati jendela kamarku? Ada apa denganmu?"

Siwon menekuk wajahnya. Kembali pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Si Teddy bear sudah tersingkirkan. Kini Siwon menjuntaikan kakinya dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam di pangkuan. Punggungnya melengkung. Terlihat menyedihkan.

"Bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Jengukkan seseorang di rumah sakit untukku."

Kibum mengernyit. "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kenalanku." Siwon memandang keluar jendela. "Dia kecelakaan tadi."

"Aku mengenalnya?" Kibum mengambil pembatas buku dan menaruhnya tepat di lembar yang dibacanya. Lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja belajarnya didepan jendela. Meja yang diinjak Siwon saat masuk kedalam kamar tadi. Kibum mendengus.

Siwon menggedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Aku tak tahu siapa saja temanmu. Kita kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Bisa saja kau mungkin mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Dia temanmu, kan?" Kibum merasa aneh. Yang benar saja! Orang itu teman Siwon. Kenapa harus Kibum yang datang?

"Gantikan aku."

"Tidak mau." Kibum bangkit dan menuju ranjang. Meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi Siwon. "Itu temanmu, Tuan."

"Ayolah." Siwon mengelakkan kepalanya dari telunjuk Kibum. Menggeser pantat karena Kibum kini duduk di sampingnya. "Untukku."

"Kenapa kau tak mau menemuinya?" Kibum melipat lengan di dada. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hanya tidak mau." Siwon menunduk dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau menjenguknya?" Kibum tak habis pikir. Siwon tiba-tiba datang. Masuk dari jendelanya, yah walaupun memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia nyelonong seperti itu. Lalu meminta Kibum menggantikannya untuk ke rumah sakit. What?

"Kutemani?" Kibum berusaha membujuk Siwon. Ayolah. Bahkan jika Kibum yang kesana pun, memangnya apa yang bisa Kibum lakukan? Kibum menerka-nerka.

'_Halo. Aku Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon memintaku datang untuk menjengukmu.'_

Kibum menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu.

"Tidak." Siwon menolak. Posisi duduk pria itu berubah. Kini mengarahkan badannya pada Kibum. Berusaha membujuk sang gadis agar mau menggantikannya.

Kibum menatap Siwon heran. Apa lagi maunya pria ini? Bahkan Kibum menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kibum masih saja tak bisa menangkap maksud dari Siwon menyuruhnya pergi. "Memangnya siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

Siwon mendengus. "Jika aku punya kekasih, kau akan tahu, Kim Kibum!"

Kibum tertawa. "Ya ya ya. Baiklah. Itu bukan kekasihmu. Apa kau sedang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya?"

"Demi Tuhan!"

Siwon bersungut dan mengomel menanggapi pendapat Kibum. Kibum sendiri tengah tertawa. Menghadapi Siwon yang sedang marah memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi putri keluarga Kim itu.

"Pergilah." Siwon membaringkan kepalanya. Membiarkan kaki panjangnya mendarat diatas pangkuan Kibum. "Sana."

"Oh, God." Kibum mendengus bosan. Siwon tak akan beranjak dari kenyamanannya jika Kibum tak menuruti kemauan pria itu. Dengan malas gadis itu bangkit. Membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dari sana.

"Itu jaketku?" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. "Tertinggal disini?"

"Hm." Kibum mengangguk. "Kupakai ya?"

"Pakai saja." Siwon kembali berbaring. Memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah bersiap-siap. Gadis itu mondar mandir di kamarnya untuk mengambil barang yang kira-kira akan di bawanya.

"Apa aku perlu membawa sesuatu kesana? Buah? Cake?" Kibum memasukkan dompet dan ponsel serta barang-barang lain kedalam tas kecilnya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Datang saja."

"Baiklah." Kibum mengambil sepatunya dari bawah ranjang. Berhenti sesaat saat dilihatnya Siwon masih saja berwajah lesu. "Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Siwon terdiam. Ditatapnya Kibum yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Tangan pria itu terulur. Menyentuh pipi Kibum dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Kim Kibum."

Kibum tersenyum. "Nado. Kau tidur saja disini, ne?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Cium aku?"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya heran. Sudah lama sekali sejak Siwon meminta dicium seperti ini. Terhitung sejak mereka kuliah, tak ada lagi kecupan yang sering mereka layangkan seperti dulu.

"Ayolah." Siwon merengek.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali meminta, sih?" Kibum menunduk. Mengecup pipi dan kening Siwon. Tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Siwon yang belum berubah lebih ceria. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Peluk aku." Lengan pria itu terangkat. "Tak mungkin kau tak mau memelukku. Kau bilang pelukan ternyaman itu adalah pelukanku."

Kalau saja pria di atas ranjang itu bukan Siwon, Kibum bersedia untuk menghajarnya karena tak sopan. Kibum pun berlutut. Membiarkan Siwon meraih punggungnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Pria itu diam. Memejamkan mata seraya menyamankan diri di pelukan Kibum. Merasa tenang dengan usapan lembut di punggung dan tengkuknya.

"Jika kau punya masalah," Kibum merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, "cerita padaku. Kau tahukan aku suka mendengar cerita-ceritamu?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Hm."

Kibum terdiam mendapati pelukan itu semakin erat. Posisi Siwon yang setengah berbaring dan dirinya yang berlutut tak menghalangi lengan pria itu untuk mendekapnya lebih lama. Meski Kibum tahu punggung dan pinggang Siwon akan sakit karena hanya bertumpu pada salah satu sisi pinggang.

"Kibummie."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kapsul waktu yang kita tanam di bawah pohon belakang rumahku?"

Kibum mengingat-ingat. Saat umur Kibum menginjak 10 tahun dan Siwon 11 tahun, keduanya mengambil sebuah toples kosong di gudang rumah Siwon. Mengisinya dengan barang-barang berharga milik keduanya serta surat dengan tulisan tak rapi khas anak kecil. Berjanji akan membuka kapsul waktu itu 20 tahun dari saat penyembunyiannya.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Kenapa?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Mendapati belakang kepala Siwon yang terdiam di bahu kecil gadis itu.

"Sepulangnya kau dari rumah sakit, ambil saja ya?" Siwon menoleh. Membuat keduanya bertatapan. Pandangan sendu milik Siwon dan heran milik Kibum.

"Wae? Bukannya masih sekitar 10 tahun lagi kita akan menggalinya?" Suara Kibum pelan. Namun dari jarak sedekat itu, Siwon pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Siwon menggeleng. "Ambil saja. Itu hanya impian masa kecil yang bodoh."

"Tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Siwonnie." Kibum memukul main-main punggung Siwon. "Itu adalah impian cemerlang dari kita berdua."

"Terserahmu saja." Siwon melepas pelukannya. Kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Begitu malas untuk sekedar pindah dari ranjang.

"Tidak ada orang di rumah. Ambillah sesuatu di dapur jika kau lapar. Aku akan cepat pulang." Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. "Saranghae, Siwonnie."

"Ne. Nado, Kibummie."

.

.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Kibum lupa menanyakan dia harus pergi ke ruang mana pada Siwon. Hingga di sinilah dia. Berdiri bingung di lobi rumah sakit. Tak cukup sampai di situ masalahnya, ponselnya pun ternyata kehabisan baterai. Sudah berkali-kali dia menelepon Siwon dari telepon umum yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Tapi ponsel pria itu pun mati. Menelepon ke telepon rumahnya, tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Siwon tertidur hingga tak mendengar deringannya.

Gadis itu terduduk di deretan kursi di ruang tunggu. Berharap setidaknya ada salah satu teman Siwon yang di kenalnya lewat. Namun bukan teman pria itu yang di lihatnya, melainkan ayahnya sendiri yang tengah jalan tergesa-gesa dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Appa?" Dengan heran Kibum mengikuti ayahnya yang keluar dari rumah sakit. Merasa berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, suara Kibum meninggi untuk memanggil. "Appa!"

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang tua berubah lega untuk sesaat, sebelum kepanikan kembali mengambil alih.

"Kibummie!"

"Waeyo, Appa?" Kibum bingung melihat sang ayah yang menyeret lengannya. Langkahnya hampir saja terjungkal karena tarikan kuat ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telepon Appa?"

"Ponselku mati, Appa. Kehabisan baterai. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ayahnya tak menjawab. Melainkan berhenti berjalan setelah sampai di depan salah satu pintu. Perasaan Kibum mulai bergejolak. Di sana, dengan jelas Kibum bisa melihat ibunya, kedua kakaknya, orangtua Siwon, beserta adik dan kakak pria itu. Kibum merinding mendengar tangisan histeris dari orang-orang disana. Kepala gadis itu menengadah menghadap plat nama diatas pintu. ICU?

"Masuklah." Ayah Kibum mendorong lengan putrinya pelan. Memberikan isyarat agar Kibum melangkah maju.

Kibum yang heran menoleh ke samping. Kakak laki-laki Siwon tengah menatapnya. Mata pria itu merah dan sembab. Melihat lurus pada Kibum yang berjalan perlahan.

"Oppa."

"Masuklah, Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk. Dalam hati gadis itu kesal luar biasa. Apa yang membuat Siwon tak mau datang ke rumah sakit? Disaat seluruh keluarganya justru ada disini?

Kibumpun mendorong pintu itu. Masuk, dan membiarkan pintu ICU menutup dengan sendirinya.

Saat itulah Kibum tahu, kenapa Siwon tak datang ke rumah sakit. Kenapa pria itu terlihat tak ceria seperti biasanya. Kenapa pria itu kekeuh agar Kibum ke rumah sakit. Kenapa pria itu meminta hal-hal kecil seperti peluk dan cium padanya. Kenapa pria itu meminta Kibum mengambil kapsul waktu mereka.

Kibum rasa dunianya runtuh. Ya, kini dia tahu alasannya.

Karena Siwon sudah ada di rumah sakit. Karena pria itu tak bisa lagi tertawa dan tersenyum. Karena pria itu ingin Kibum melihatnya. Karena pria itu tak akan dan tak bisa meminta hal-hal kecil seperti itu lagi. Karena pria itu tak bisa mengambil kapsul waktu mereka.

Karena tubuh yang berbaring diatas meja panjang itu adalah Siwon.

.

.

Kibum berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Tidak! Kibum tidak salah lihat. Itu memang Siwon. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dengan pria itu?

Kibum menunduk untuk melihat tangannya. Tangannya yang merah karena darah dari kepala Siwon menempel di sana saat Kibum memeluk tubuh dingin itu. Kenapa pihak rumah sakit membiarkan Siwon disana? Bukankah seharusnya dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat? Apa dokter disana berubah menjadi lebih bodoh dari dirinya? Tak ada satupun alat yang melekat di tubuh Siwon. Jika mereka sudah melepas alat-alat itu, berarti Siwon sudah tak apa-apa kan? Kenapa mereka membiarkan Siwon terus berbaring di ruang ICU?

Lalu, siapa pria yang masuk ke kamar Kibum melewati jendela siang tadi. Itu Siwon kan?

Kibum semakin mempercepat larinya. Mengambil jalan-jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah. Tak perduli dengan kakinya yang sudah lelah. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Seraya mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada jaket hitam Siwon yang dipakainya, gadis itu bertekad. Masa bodoh dengan janjinya untuk mengambil kapsul waktu mereka.

Kibum harus memastikannya!

.

.

"Siwon!"

Kibum berlari menuju kamarnya. Bahkan sepatunya pun masih melekat. Hentakannya yang keras membuat suara berisik mengisi seluruh penjuru rumah. Jika ibu dan ayahnya ada di rumah, Kibum yakin salah satu dari keduanya akan berteriak. Memperingati agar tak mengganggu tetangga.

Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka dengan keras. Dentumannya bahkan membuat frame foto di dinding kamar ikut bergetar. Tapi sungguh. Bahkan itu pun tak mampu meredam suara jeritan Kibum.

Tak ada siapapun di kamar itu.

.

.

Jasad Siwon di kremasi siang ini. Berlanjut dengan upacara kehormatan di kediaman mereka. Abu jenazahnya masih tersimpan di meja persembahan. Berdampingan dengan bunga lili putih di sekitarnya. Karangan bunga berjejer di halaman rumah. Baik dari tetangga, keluarga jauh, teman, maupun rekan kerja orang tua Siwon.

Kibum menghilang sejak proses kremasi tadi. Tidak. Dia tidak hilang dalam arti harfiah. Gadis itu hanya mengurung diri di kamar Siwon yang ada di lantai dua. Seakan mengerti keadaan, tak ada satupun yang menganggunya sejak siang tadi.

Kibum duduk di pinggir ranjang. Memeluk boneka teddy bear yang sengaja Siwon beli agar mereka memiliki barang yang sama. Mata gadis itu menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan. Menatap hampa pada ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan Siwon selama 21 tahun kehidupannya.

Frame diatas meja dan di lemari kaca lebih banyak diisi oleh foto mereka berdua. Ketika mereka bermain bersama, lulus sekolah, bertengkar, tertawa, dan menangis. Foto favorit Siwon adalah foto dimana mereka berdua yang masih bayi tengah didudukkan diatas meja kerja ayah Siwon. Siwon memainkan pena ayahnya, dan Kibum meremas kertas yang ada disana. Foto itu begitu lucu. Wajah mereka yang polos membuat Siwon selalu tersenyum ketika melihat foto itu.

Perlahan Kibum mendekati jendela besar di kamar itu. Sinar matahari sore masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tirainya Kibum buka tadi pagi. Orang-orang yang melayat belum berkurang sejak tadi. Ada yang datang, ada pula yang pergi. Beruntung jendela kamar Siwon berhadapan dengan halaman belakang. Membuat Kibum tak pusing melihat kumpulan orang dan mobil yang lalu lalang di depan rumah.

Manik Kibum tertuju pada pohon besar di tengah-tengah halaman. Pohon mahoni dengan ayunan di salah satu dahannya. Tempat Kibum dan Siwon sering bermain di bayangan rindangnya dedaunan hijau pohon itu. Tempat dimana kapsul waktu mereka tanam tepat di bawahnya.

Tanpa sadar Kibum berjalan kesana. Berdiri berhadapan dengan batang besar pohon itu. Pohon yang Siwon bilang sudah ada sejak kakeknya kecil. Pohon yang Siwon bilang pohon tertinggi yang ada di komplek perumahan itu. Pohon yang Siwon bilang pohon kesayangannya. Pohon yang Siwon bilang pohon paling setia karena bisa memendam rahasia. Pohon yang menyimpan kapsul waktu berisi impian mereka dibawahnya.

Kibum berjongkok. Dengan tangannya sendiri, gadis itu menggali-gali tanah. Berusaha menemukan toples bening dengan tutup merah disana. Tak perduli dengan nail art cantik yang baru menempel di kuku tangannya tiga hari yang lalu. Tak perduli dengan batu yang sempat menggores kulitnya. Tak perduli dengan air matanya yang kembali turun dari matanya yang sembab dan merah.

Hingga akhirnya toples itu tersentuh jarinya. Tergesa-gesa gadis itu menggali. Menarik toples dari dalam tanah hingga gumpalan solid kecoklatan agak hitam itu mengotori gaun hitamnya.

Dari matanya yang berair, samar-samar Kibum bisa melihat beberapa benda disana. Namun hanya dua lembar kertaslah yang menarik perhatian Kibum. Surat yang Siwon tulis untuknya, dan surat yang Kibum tulis untuk Siwon.

Cepat-cepat di bukanya tutup toples itu. Menarik lembaran putih disana. Berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas tulisan tangan Siwon di surat itu.

_Dear Kim Kibum._

_Kibummie, annyeong! Kalau kau membaca ini, berarti umurmu sudah 30 tahun, kan? Kau sudah tua ya. Hahahaha_

_Tapi sepertinya kau pasti akan tertawa juga. Karena umurku sudah 31 tahun! Huh! Aku lebih tua setahun darimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku Oppa? Guru kita selalu bilang agar menghormati yang tua. Sedangkan kau tak mau memanggilku Oppa. Baiklah. Karena ini dirimu, aku akan memaafkanmu._

_Apa yang harus kutulis disini? Kau mengatakan padaku aku harus menuliskan impianku. Sejak semalam aku memikirkannya. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak tahu. Mian. Hehehe_

_Eomma pernah bilang padaku, bahwa kita harus terus berteman agar tidak terpisah. Maka aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau menjadi artis seperti apa yang kau impikan itu, aku akan menjadi managermu! Bukankah itu bagus? Jika kau lelah, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalmu. Dan kita bermain ayunan di belakang rumahku. Ide yang bagus kan? Hahahaha_

_Tapi Kibummie. Ada hal yang menggangguku. Hyungku bilang, tak akan ada persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan yang bertahan lama. Ini membuatku sedih. Dia tidak benar kan?_

_Saat aku bertanya pada hyungku lagi, dia bilang jika kita tidak berpisah, berarti kita akan bersatu. Kita akan menikah. Begitu katanya._

_Kau mau menikah denganku? Supaya kita bisa bersama-sama terus. Seperti eomma dan appa. Seperti ahjumma dan ahjusshi, ayah dan ibumu. Jika seperti itu, kita tidak akan terpisah. Benar kan Kibummie?_

_Saat kau membaca ini, kau pasti sudah jadi wanita yang cantik dan dewasa. Jadi tak apa kan jika aku mengajakmu menikah? Hehehehe_

_Saranghae, Kibummie._

_Choi Siwon_

Kibum tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Surat yang Siwon tulis sepuluh tahun lalu, ternyata menjadi apa yang diinginkan pria itu darinya. Tak ada yang Siwon inginkan selain selalu bersamanya. Menjaganya. Hidup hingga akhir hanya untuknya.

_Dear Choi Siwon._

_Siwonnie, annyeong! Ya, kau menulis apa yang aku minta kan? Aku curiga kau tidak menuliskan impianmu. Apa aku benar?_

_Impianku, kau tahu kan? Aku ingin menjadi artis. Eomma bilang aku bisa menjadi artis, jika aku rajin belajar. Karena itu maaf kalau aku kadang tak mau bermain denganmu. Aku harus belajar dan les untuk menjadi artis yang hebat. Kau mendukungku kan?_

_Jika aku sudah menjadi artis nanti, aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu. Kalau aku mendapat penghargaan, aku akan menyebutkan namamu. Jadi kau bisa merasa bangga padaku._

_Siwonnie, kau tahu? Eonniku sudah mulai berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Saat aku bilang padanya akan memberitahu eomma, dia mengancamku akan mengatakan pada eomma bahwa kita berpacaran juga! Apa-apaan itu? Kita berpacaran? Tentu saja itu tidak benar._

_Eonniku bilang jika kita sudah besar, kita pasti akan saling jatuh cinta. Aku akan suka padamu, dan kau akan suka padaku. Aku sebenarnya senang mendengarnya. Karena itu akan membuat kita bisa selalu bersama-sama._

_Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi kan? Kau selalu mengatakan aku jelek dan pemarah. Aku kesal sekali jika kau mengatakan aku seperti itu._

_Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihat Kibummie yang cantik dan manis. Hahahaha_

_Saranghae, Siwonnie._

_Kim Kibum_

.

.

"Kibum-ah, kau mau makan denganku siang ini?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati seorang gadis muda bernama Kim Ryeowook di hadapannya.

Kibum tersenyum. Menoleh untuk melihat jam yang ada di dinding ruangannya. Waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang. Gadis itupun menoleh pada gadis lain yang menunggu jawabannya. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mau ke pemakaman sebentar. Hari ini hari peringatan lima tahun kematian temanku."

"Kau tak makan?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum. "Hari ini aku syutingku sudah selesai. Kupikir aku akan makan sepulangnya dari pemakaman."

"Baiklah." Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Artis muda itu membenahi rambut panjangnya sesaat lalu berjalan keluar.

Kibum yang kembali sendiri tersentak dengan dering pengingat dari ponselnya. Pengingat yang selalu dipasangnya setiap tahun. Hari dimana Siwon meninggal.

.

.

Kibum duduk di sisi makam itu. Bunga yang dibawanya diletakkan di dekat nisan. Berdampingan dengan bunga lain yang masih segar. Bunga dari orang tua Siwon. Kibum sempat bertemu keduanya di pintu depan pemakaman.

"Siwonnie, apa kabarmu?"

Hingga menjelang sore, Kibum menghabiskan waktunya disana. Suasana makam yang sunyi dan cuaca yang tak terlalu panas memberikannya kenyamanan untuk menenangkan diri. Sejujurnya Kibum tak ingin beranjak. Tapi mengingat dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi, perutnya mulai meronta meminta segera diisi.

"Aku pulang dulu. Tak usah khawatir. Aku pasti akan sering kemari seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Siwonnie. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Kibum berdiri. Membersihkan mantelnya yang kotor terkena tanah. Gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu menepuk nisan Siwon. "Saranghae, Siwonnie."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu depan pemakaman dengan senyum di wajahnya. Suasana hatinya selalu lebih baik saat mengunjungi Siwon. Seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat pria itu masih hidup dan ada disampingnya.

Saat memikirkan Siwon itulah, Kibum jatuh terduduk menabrak seseorang karena tak memperhatikan jalan. Dengan cepat gadis itu berdiri. Membantu mengambil bunga milik orang yang ditabraknya karena terjatuh.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Kibum membungkuk penuh penyesalan. Tangannya terulur memegang buket bunga.

"Lihat kedepan jika berjalan, Nona!"

Kibum tersentak. Dia mengenal suara ini! Cepat-cepat kepalanya terangkat.

Demi Tuhan! Mata Kibum masih normal!

"Siwon?"

Pria di depannya terlihat bingung. "Kau mengenalku?"

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap apa yang terjadi kini bukanlah mimpi. Tidak. Kibum tahu ini bukan mimpi. Tapi Siwon sudah meninggal. Lalu siapa yang berdiri di depannya ini?

"Kau?" Telunjuk Kibum terangkat. "Choi Siwon?"

Seketika pandangan pria itu berubah jengah. Wajahnya kesal dan bibirnya mengeluarkan decakan bosan. "Aku bahkan baru menginjak Korea pagi tadi. Dan kau, adalah orang ketiga yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku memang Siwon. Tapi aku bukan Choi Siwon. Aku Ma Siwon!"

Kibum terdiam. Wajahnya shock luar biasa. Pria ini pasti bukan Siwon. Tapi kenapa keduanya mirip sekali?

"Kau bukan Choi-"

"Bukan!"

Penolakan besar-besaran diberikan pria itu. Namun pergolakan penuh emosi terjadi dalam diri Kibum. Dia ingin tidak percaya bahwa pria di depannya adalah Siwon. Tapi keduanya begitu mirip.

"Nama keluargaku bukan Choi. Tapi Ma!"

The End

Untuk nama belakang Siwon yang berubah menjadi Ma #saat Cho, Park, Lee, Jung, Kim, Byun, Oh, Shin, Hwang dan Kwon sudah terlalu mainstream #saya ga salah #Siwon memang kuda #palmface

Mungkin banyak yang bilang kalo udah banyak fic kayak gini #iya, mirip fic When Night Feel So Cold

Tapi saya ga plagiat #hajar

Mian kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
